


Confessions

by bombshellblonde



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, spoilers 4x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombshellblonde/pseuds/bombshellblonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a gap filler from 4x07. Mickey getting Ian from the club to the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

The drive from that fuckin club to his house with Ian in Mickey's lap was endless. He was glad that there was a partition between him and the driver because at one point, he pulled Ian into his chest and tried to breath through the tears already streaming down his face. 

He was so relieved to finally have the younger man in his arms, he was skinny, way too fuckin skinny. His skin was paler than it had ever been probably because he had spent the last few weeks in those skanky clubs instead of outside training and shit like he used to. 

Mickey used the money that the perv from the club threw at him to pay the Uber car driver. The man gave him a sour look when he saw the run down Milkovich house on the Southside, obviously not a place people who call Uber cars normally frequent.

But when Mickey started to get out, the man did offer to help him get Ian inside and Mickey softened and shook his head. 

“Nah man I've got it. Thank you though.” He tipped the driver and hoisted Ian back over his shoulder, turning to bring him into his house. 

He was so thankful that Terry was still in lock up and his cousins had fucked off somewhere for a while. The only people home were Mandy and Svetlana. As soon as he closed the door behind him he heard Mandy come over from the kitchen.

“Holy shit you actually fucking did it.” She said, Mickey just kept moving to his bedroom.

“Give me a hand getting him on the bed.” He asked Mandy, she nodded and grabbed Ian's torso as Mickey softly laid Ian down.

“What the fuck is wrong with him?” She asked, voice full of concerned.

“He's on a lot of shit, he was really fucked up when I found him....” Mickey ran his hands through his hair and shrugged off his jacket. “I don't think thats all though Mandy. He was different...”

“Well he told me his mom is bipolar or some shit.” Mandy said, eyes trained on Mickey's face now. Mickey nodded and bit his thumb.

“Yeah he told me that too. Shit Mandy you should have seen him in that club. He made me pay for a fuckin lap dance. Nothing I said was getting through his head he was so far gone.”

“A lap dance?” Mandy said. “You went into a fucking gay club and Ian gave you a lap dance.”

“Fuck off.” Mickey chastised her, punching her arm lightly. “I had to restrain myself from fucking killing all the creeps touchin on him. If I hadn't been there when he passed out...shit I don't know what that pedo would have done to him.”

Mandy's face fell and she looked down at her dozing best friend.

“What are we gonna do?” She asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed and putting her hand on his leg.

“He need to sleep this shit off. I'll stay up and watch him to make sure he doesn't puke.”

“I'll clean up Terrys room, Svetlana can sleep there.” She got up to leave and Mickey grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a tight hug.

They just stood there holding eachother for a minute before Mickey let out a big breath and finally spoke. “I'm gay, Mandy.” Mickey whispered into her hair. She knew, she had known since the wedding but she stayed silent and just held her brother tighter, for once he actually smelled nice so she didn't mind burying her head in his neck. 

“I'm gay and I love him.” He said, his voice cracking and a few tears falling out and hitting Mandy's hair. She fought back tears and pulled back to wipe away his.

“You saved him Mick. He's out of that club, Terry is in jail. He is safe here with us.” She said. Mickey nodded and she kissed his cheek.

“You're still the biggest badass on the Southside. Liking what you like don't make you a bitch.” She said smiling and lightly slapping his arm before leaving the room to get a bed ready for a still showering Svetlana.

Mickey leaned over the bed, bracing his hands on the side if Ian's head and kissing his forehead.

“Sweet dreams Firecrotch.” He whispered before taking a seat at the end of the bed and beginning his all night marathon of watching Ian sleep.


End file.
